battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Developed Feelings
"Developed Feelings", also known as "Haddock and Stonegit Converse," is a Season 2 Day 23 thread written November 23, 2014. It takes place the day after "The Past Catches Up." Summary Full Text 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Haddock heard the quiet clink of a spoon tapping against a mug and the smell of tea made its way to his nose. Upon cracking an eye open, he saw Stonegit stirring the hot drink and positioning the tray safely on Haddock’s night stand. He didn’t notice that the King was awake, and turned to leave. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Stonegit," Haddock mumbled, voice bleary from having just woken up. "Are you feeling better after last night?" 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit paused, inhaling. “I sent the bodies home with the servants Tal brought…and scrubbed your throne room.” he gripped his arm. “Yes…” he said. “A little better. Thank you.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock almost wished Stonegit had not sent the bodies back; he would have preferred they cover their tracks and try to prevent the news from spreading to other kingdoms. However, recalling how distraught the young man had yesterday seemed, he spoke naught of the bodyguard’s decision. “Good to hear you are feeling a little better,” Haddock remarked. He glanced over at the tea and his hand hovered for an instant before he took it up and sipped at the lid. “You had me quite worried after last night.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit traced one finger down the door. “I feel…calm, and it’s almost like all of my emotions were just sapped right out of me. But it’s better than having a nervous break down.” he turned around, sitting down on the chair next to his night stand. “My King…may I tell you some things? For once my mind is so calm, I’d like to speak to you without emotion distorting the message.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"That would be good for the both of us, I think," Haddock responded. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit ducked his head briefly, and then raised it. “I love you,” he said. “And nothing will change that. I know I’ll move on, I’ll have to. And when I do move on, it’ll only be emotionally. Because I’m staying beside you, right till the end. No matter what danger or shame I face along the way.” he let out his breath, folding his hands. “But you deserved to know that above anything else at this point.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Thank you for your honesty," Haddock said. And that was all he said. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I am… also an asshole." Stonegit said quietly after a pause. "There are days where the only thing I want to do is piss you off so that… so that I can see a human side to you." he gave a sad smile. "I’ll work on that… a little. Because I’d die for you, but I won’t change myself for the same reason." he scratched the back of his neck. "But what I can do act like a regal subject in public." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king shifted uncomfortably as the confession continued. He stared down at the cup of tea in his hand, not drinking any of it at all. Just stared at the liquid inside with a very, very passive face. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit also became silent. He wrung his hands for a second and then reached over, taking up one of the small cups on the tray and pouring himself some tea, taking a sip, glancing over at the King, semi expectantly. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Pray do be a good subject in public, or I will remove you from my services." He continued avoiding eye contact with Stonegit. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I wouldn’t dream of it, especially since a bodyguard leaving his charge is always done on a burning ship." Stonegit replied calmly, sipping again at his drink. Another lapse of silence ensued. Stonegit tilted his head slightly. "My King…are you alright?" he asked carefully. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Just… thinking," Haddock responded, just as carefully. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"There’s a lot to think about," Stonegit sighed, starting to wish his drink had a little bit more of a punch to it. "But am I right to guess its not about last night…?" he asked cautiously. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"No, not last night," he admitted. Haddock’s lips turned into a slightly uncomfortable smirk. "Though that… was… something.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''The flashback of feeling Tal’s brains spill over the top of his arm hit Stonegit like a truck, and suddenly he wasn’t interested in the tea anymore. He set it aside. He could comment on that, but he decided not to, it wasn’t the answer he was looking for. “You refuse to look at me my King,” he said gently, letting the statement speak for itself. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"What? Do I need to gaze intently into your soul without once blinking?" Haddock glanced up to briefly glare at Stonegit before letting his eyes rove about the room. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"No," Stonegit said with a soft sigh. "No of course not. It just tells me whatever you are thinking about…it’s about me. If it was about the Warden you would be searching for her in my eyes, if it was about Tal you wouldn’t be looking around the room like this." he rubbed his chin, making sure he kept his voice calm, wanting to open Haddock up this time through gentle persuasion versus a surge of emotion. "It has something to do with me…personally." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Yes, it is. About what you just said," Haddock stated slowly. "I do not know I have the words for all the information you’ve given me. It might perhaps be too much to tell your king." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit looked down at his hand, putting up a finger for each point. “I love you…I’m an asshole.” he glanced back up at Haddock with a tiny, knowing smile. “Sire, I’m afraid that’s only a short list of two things you already knew about.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Speak to me like that again and Thor strike a lightning bolt through your head. Yes, I know. No, I am not daft enough to have missed that. And no, I do not need to hear it spoken directly to my face so candidly." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Right," Stonegit said, ducking his head again. "You are right. Sorry for the sarcasm." he worked his jaw thoughtfully, continuing to keep his face peaceful. “But to be fair then Sire, surly you also must understand that I too am not daft…and perhaps it is me who needs something candidly spoken to his face.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I cannot do that without feeling I have betrayed my wife." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit’s eyes snapped up but that was the only part of him that moved. There was a long moment of silence, and then he quietly murmured. “Then don’t…because nothing is worth that feeling.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I’m sorry," Haddock murmured, very, very softly. It was hard to tell if he were speaking to Stonegit or not. "I am so very sorry." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Haddock," Stonegit said, reaching forward and touching his arm gently. "It’s been a while since you’ve seen your wife, I’m the closest thing you’ve had as a companion in a long time. So you can’t blame yourself for developing emotions…that’s what people do. You just…need to find her again that’s all." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Am I really so transparent to him? He let Stonegit keep his hand on his arm, not outwardly reacting. “To see her again would be one of my greatest desires,” Haddock answered. “Though I fear… she would not be safe around me. Not with how events lately have occurred.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit absent-mindedly rubbed a bit of the King’s sleeve between his fingers, not fully realizing what he was doing. He was going to speak. Say things of encouragement of seeing them again, and how the times of danger would pass, but they dried in his throat. Truth be told Stonegit no longer knew what to say. But he would have to cough up something. “C-can I get you anything?” he asked quietly, concerned by the look of distress on his King’s face. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"You’ve already done more than enough. Even the tea was… very thoughtful." Haddock set the cup aside, though, even though it was still half-full. He looked Stonegit in the eye again. "Thank you. I don’t think I express enough how much I appreciate you there. As you said yourself, I don’t have much in way of companions beyond you." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit once again gave a tiny smile, only there was not a drop of sadness in this one. “For you my King…” he said. “Anything.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Except for put off the sass, maybe." The king’s face mirrored the younger man’s smile. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit licked his lips. “Well…I did say anything didn’t I? Very well.” He hesitated, and then bent down, clasping the King’s hands and kissing them briefly as he stood up. He quietly backed up to the door, his eye bright despite their fogginess. “Please enjoy the rest of your tea, I’ll go make sure your breakfast isn’t poisoned for you. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Then come right back," Haddock said. He rubbed lightly at his hands, pensive. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I’ll bring it right in," he said, gently laying a hand on Snag’s head. "Guard." he murmured gently before he stepped out of the room. He felt good. He felt happy. Which was not a feeling he had truly felt for nine years. And he hoped it would never stop. Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second